


Дзинь-дзинь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Холмса − новая игрушка. А Лестрейд страдает от головной боли.





	Дзинь-дзинь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ring Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190630) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Миссис Хадсон встретила меня на полпути, на пороге квартиры 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Выражение её лица сказало мне всё, что я должен был знать, красноречивей любых слов. Когда я вошёл в гостиную, она осталась позади меня.

− Это уже здесь, доктор, − сказала она.

− О, Боже мой... уже?

− Да, доктор, это принесли утром, где-то через час после того, как вы ушли. Оно довольно большое и ужасное. Я очень рада, что это принадлежит вам, а не мне, потому что не знаю, что с этим делать.

− Тогда я пойду и посмотрю на это. Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.

Открыв дверь в нашу гостиную, я рискнул зайти. Это было установлено на уровне плеч на стене слева от меня. Холмс топтался напротив с демоническим выражение ликования на лице. Увидев меня, он взволнованно воскликнул:

− Уотсон, Уотсон! Это уже здесь!

− Да, миссис Хадсон уже мне сообщила. Вы уже его попробовали?

Засияв от гордости, Холмс прикоснулся к телефону с чем-то сродни благоговению. Я редко его таким видел.

− Да. Пока вас не было, Уотсон, я сделал семнадцать телефонных звонков. Это устройство − самое волшебное из всех, когда-либо изобретённых, мой дорогой друг!

Я встревожился:

− Семнадцать?! Я не знал, что у нас семнадцать знакомых с телефонами.

− Все звонки были сделаны инспектору Лестрейду из Скотланд-Ярда. Уверяю вас, он был очень рад меня слышать.

Приблизившись к хитрому устройству из дерева, я с подозрением на него посмотрел. Оно было большим и тяжёлым, с рукояткой на правой стороне и наушником со шнуром на левой, а на боку него были рупор и несколько колокольчиков. Это было чужим, угрожающим и тревожным. И именно поэтому, должно быть, оно так понравилось Холмсу.

− Как это работает? − Спросил я, ткнув в один из колокольчиков, который запротестовал с глухим звоном.

Холмс сделал шаг вперёд.

− Вы снимаете наушник, вот так, − продемонстрировав, сказал он. − Потом, для того, чтобы связаться с телефонистом, вы несколько раз быстро поворачиваете ручку. − Он сделал это четыре или пять раз. − О... телефонистка! Хорошего вам дня. Вы не могли бы соединить меня с инспектором Лестрейдом из Скотланд-Ярда, пожалуйста? Спасибо. − Пауза. − Это была телефонистка, Уотсон. Колдуя над проводами, она связывает нас с нашим дорогим другом, который, я не сомневаюсь, после обеда бездельничает с чашкой чая и газетой. Ах, Лестрейд! Добрый день, это − опять я. Да. Да. Я знаю. Да. − Холмс внимательно слушал того, кто находился на другом конце линии. − Да, Лестрейд, я знаю, что сегодня звонил вам несколько раз, но я предположил, что вы будете рады меня слышать. Да. Я знаю. Да. Ну, тогда до свидания.

Вернув наушник на место, Холмс посмотрел на меня.

− Он был не очень рад слышать меня, − сказал он, сбитый с толку. − Возможно, я оторвал его от печенья? Как вы думаете, Уотсон?

− Я думаю − и это более вероятно − что в его ушах звенит от предыдущих семнадцати телефонных звонков, и восемнадцатый заставил его рассердиться, − рассмеявшись, ответил я. − Разве вы больше никого не знаете, у кого есть телефон, Холмс?

− Ну, есть ещё Майкрофт, конечно, но кто по собственной воле стал бы ему звонить? Он даже не знает, что мы теперь подключены, Уотсон, поэтому, пожалуйста, не сообщайте об этом, когда встретитесь с ним.

Закатив глаза, я направился к дивану. Усевшись, я тяжело вздохнул и начал набивать свою трубку. 

− А нам кто-нибудь звонил? − спросил я. − Эти колокольчики звучат довольно тихо; интересно, услышим ли мы их.

− Пока нет, − ответил Холмс. − Я надеюсь, что Лестрейд позвонит и сообщит новые детали дела, над которым продолжает работать. Я не могу понять, почему он ещё не поделился этой информацией. Возможно, я должен снова ему позвонить и спросить.

− Нет! − воскликнул я, когда он сел напротив камина. − Вы не должны делать ничего подобного. Вы всегда были таким непоседой, даже в детстве?

Холмс задумался. 

− Я всегда интересовался всем новым или странным. Я в курсе новых изобретений. Они меня развлекают, и я уже думаю над тем, как можно улучшить оригинальный патент.

− Да, я могу это представить, − ответил я. − Я предполагаю, что на это уйдут немалые деньги. Интересно, сколько стоит один звонок?

− Понятия не имею, − сказал Холмс. − Всё это делается с помощью штепселей и проводов, и я не знаю, сколько это стоит. Однако чек, который мы получили совсем недавно от лорда Сэлтмэрша после печального дела о пропавшей люстре, покрыл начальные расходы.

− Холмс! − обратился я к нему. − Я думаю, что мы будем в состоянии оплатить все звонки, которые вы сделаете. Просто я хотел бы, чтобы вы узнавали обо всех деталях таких инвестиций перед тем, как их делать.

Холмс скривился, но нисколько не смутился. Он пристально и с нежностью смотрел на деревянную громадину, будто был готов трубить во все колокола, чтобы доказать, что я неправ относительно её бесполезности. Телефон остался стоически тихим и недоброжелательно немым.

− Я собираюсь сделать ещё один звонок, − сообщил Холмс. 

Я застонал.

Подняв наушник, Холмс прижался губами к рупору.

− Уотсон, идите сюда! Я хочу вас видеть! − прокричал он в трубку.

− Я прошу прощения, Холмс?!

− Неважно, − выдохнул он. − Теперь позвольте мне позвонить Лестрейду, и мы узнаем, съел ли он своё печенье.

Я услышал, как Холмс ещё раз поговорил с многострадальной телефонисткой и выдержал паузу, в то время как его снова соединяли с ещё более многострадальным инспектором Лестрейдом, чей чай и газета, конечно, давно полетели в стену в слепой ярости.

− Лестрейд! − пропел Холмс. − Скажите меня, мой дорогой друг, ваши часы в настоящее время работают? Да? Ну, тогда вы должны пойти и поймать его. − Когда он повесил трубку, его плечи дрожали от смеха. Он обернулся.

− О, Боже, Уотсон, но это устройство такое забавное! − воскликнул он.

А потом устройство наконец-то зазвонило. Колокольчики будто извещали о семи муках ада. 

Шокированный Холмс сначала отшатнулся от телефона, а затем посмотрел на него через моё плечо.

− Уотсон! − зашипел он. − У нас есть входящий вызов! И он очень громкий!

− Холмс, во имя всего святого, я прошу вас ответить, − сказал я, закрывая уши от боли.

Колокольчики беспощадно отзывались эхом в нашей небольшой квартире. Я не сомневался, что их услышала даже глуховатая миссис Хадсон, жившая на первом этаже.

Холмс поднял трубку. 

− Да? − нерешительно ответил он. − Да. Ясно. Ну, да. До свидания. − Он положил наушник на место.

− Это был Лестрейд, − объяснил мой друг. − Он сообщил мне, что...

Телефон снова зазвонил. Колокольчики ликующе кричали, вопили и ревели как живые. Холмс бросился к телефонной трубке.

− Да, да? − ответил он на звонок, затаив дыхание и закрыв другой рукой ухо. − О, это − снова вы, Лестрейд. Ясно. Хмм... да. Ну, и зачем вы тогда звонили? Эти колокольчики просто адские! До свидания.

Холмс отступил от телефона с выражением растущего недоверия на лице.

− Я полагаю, что это изобретение требует тонкой настройки, Уотсон, − сказал он. − Возможно, оно предназначено для вместительных танцевальных гостиных или залов, где звук колокольчиков будет звучать более гармонично?

Колокольчики снова зазвенели. Вскрикнув, Холмс схватился за трубку.

− Что теперь?! Что? Прошу прощения? Что? Да! Нет! Идите прочь! − Он повесил трубку. − Я собираюсь задушить Лестрейда, − сообщил он мне. − Это не может больше продолжиться. Или это прекратится, или я удалю эти колокольчики и затолкаю их ему в глотку.

− Да... новизна этого, конечно, не продлилась слишком долго, − сказал я. − Я рекомендую вам с Лестрейдом объявить перемирие.

Холмс снова сел. 

− Вы правы, − ответил он, морщась. − Телефонный звонок − это и правда обоюдоострое удовольствие.

Я улыбнулся:

− А ещё было бы здорово, если бы мы прежде чем снять трубку, каким-то образом могли знать, кто на другом конце линии: друг ли это или, скажем, нежеланный посетитель. В конце концов, Холмс, вы знаете, что всегда полезно иметь возможность позвонить, даже если это всего лишь пустозвонство.

Холмс скривился, и я решил не использовать эту игру слов в дальнейшем; мой юмор по этому поводу оказался недооценённым.


End file.
